piffandomcom-20200223-history
Childline India - Komal
Childline India - Komal is a PSA by Childline India, released in 2013. Summary The advert is narrated by Komal, a nine year old Indian girl, in a very upbeat and cheerful fashion, reflecting how she should be at her age. She says she loves her school so much, and although her friends are naughty, even she is sometimes! She says her mother is strict, but fun too, and her father says she takes care of her, but she still likes her father more. Her fathers old friends, known to Komal as Bakshi Uncle and Auntie, move in across front them. Komal is shy of Bakshi Uncle, but he offers her a lollipop and with her mother's confirmation that it's okay, she thanks him. From that moment onwards, Komal bonds with Bakshi Uncle. He drives her to school, and she says he's sweet. Bakshi Auntie is busy at work, so isn't there often, but as Bakshi Uncle works from hime, he's always there. Komal says their house is full of pretty things, her favourite being a unicorn figurine. He says she can have it, but oddly says she doesn't have to tell her mother she got it from him. She says that Bakshi Uncle is so much more fun than her father, as he plays with her a lot, taking her to the playground and playing hide and seek in their house. He even took her out to eat Gola, and didn't tell her mother about it as he knew she was strict about it. She wanted to tell her mother, but then reasons that all her friends eat it. Later on, while playing snakes and ladders, Bakshi Uncle suggests a new game to Komal, which she excitedly agrees. He shushes her, before leading her into the bedroom. She giggles, running around, before he sits her on his lap, handing her an sand timer. Unsettling music plays, as the room darkens, his eyes narrow maliciously, as he holds onto her, and his hand is seen sliding up her leg and under her dress. She asks what is, and says she's confused, as the sand timer falls to the ground and the sand forms the shape of her, whirling around before disappearing and the screen fades the black. The plants she is seen watering at the beginning have died, she is shown walking to school upset. She walks past her friends who are swinging on the school gate, and sobs as she walks upstairs to class. Her teacher asks her what's wrong, but she won't answer. She phones Komal's mother, and later at home her mother asks her. Komal runs into the bedroom sobbing, and her mother follows, saying if Komal won't say, she can't help. Komal hugs her mother and says she has secrets; she sobs that she lied about the Gola, and she feels very dirty, and that she'd be angry if she knew what Komal has done. Her mother promises she won't, that she loves Komal, and Komal sobs that he isn't a nice uncle. Her mother asks which uncle? Over a shot of the unicorn figurine, smashed and near the bin. Later, in the parents bedroom, her father is furious, and goes to the phone to presumably ring the police. Her mother, upset, begs him not to. He furiously snaps who can they call? That Bakshi cannot be allowed to get away with this. Her mother opens a drawer, getting s business card out with the number for Childline on it, saying her friend works there. They call the number on the card. Later, Komal's mothers friend comes to see them. She tells Komal she knows what happened to her, and assure her it's wasn't her fault. They can make sure Bakshi uncle can never see her again. She tells Komal to let her show her how she can kept herself safe. Later, Komal's mothers friend is shown in front of a group of children. Category:Child Abuse PIFs Category:India